Erimi Mushibami
Erimi Mushibami is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of their clan. Her branch is specialized in torturing business. Appearance Erimi is noticed to be the smallest of the group representing their perspective families, to the point when Midari Ikishima irreverently called her a “grade–schooler”. Erimi's most notable features are her bicolored eyes in the shades of dark pink (right eye) and blue or purple (left eye) and she styles her pink hair into two long pigtails. She wears black dress with white accents in a Gothic Lolita style with dotted headband. She always carries around her stuffed caterpillar. She also has black painted nails. Personality Although she appears cute, Erimi is a devious gambler. But she's still very immature as she always drags her plushie with her. Because of that, others don't take her seriously and often make fun of her. She seems to have some issues regarding that and wants the others to respect her. Hence, when the others underestimated her, she was eager to make a first move against Yumeko Jabami, showing her slight recklessness and ego. Since the Mushibami's family main business is torture, she has a great knowledge of it and overall, she is very sadistic. She enjoys seeing others suffer and has no problems with mentally scarring them. However, when she herself is in the slightest danger, she loses all composure and bursts into tears, being incredibly scared and showing she is actually quite a crybaby. Profile Kakegurui XX When Erimi arrived with her relatives, Midari quickly mocked her and called her a grade schooler. Even later when she announced her plans to become president, Miyo Inbami laughed it off and told her she shouldn't try to fight against the other members, since she has practically no chance. Ibara also laughs and tells her, how she should keep quiet about her plans anyway. She then told Rei Batsubami to organize a gamble with Yumeko Jabami and Midari Ikishima, hoping she would win and gain everyones admiration and respect. Erimi used one of her torture machines as a gamble. She greeted them and explained it. In the game, one would put the finger in a guillotine and then cut off threads. Whoever takes their finger out first, loses. Erimi was surprised that Yumeko and Midari were so thrilled, but was sure, they would eventually get too scared. Erimi also joked about the observer possibly cheating, but to that she responded very seriously and told Erimi that she is absolutely neutral. They then went outside, while Inaho set the Guillotine up. During the game she herself, didn't have to worry, because she knew there was a metal plate, stopping the blade. She waited for the others to back out, but they didn't. She knew from experience how mentally harming this game is to its victims. When Yumeko mentioned, that this game should be really enjoyable, she became paranoid, that Inaho Yamato, who prepared the threads, removed the metal plate, due to Yumeko's demand. From that point on, Erimi was extremely scared, but couldn't back out, since someone was observing and it was her idea. Eventually she started to cry, undignified. But their taunting, made her snap and she screamed and she madly cut the next thread. When there were only two threads left, Midari cut them both at once. Erimi quickly removed her finger, only to find the others still had theirs. Inaho didn't remove the plate and she worried about nothing. She lost the game. Midari was angry at her, for lying about the danger, but Yumeko told Midari off. She then took Erimis hand and thanked her for the experience. Erimi was touched and felt remorse. Erimi realized how kind, and at the same time crazy, Yumeko was. She herself was out of the race, but knew, that Yumeko would be a strong opponent for the rest of her family. She was then seen observing the auction along with some of the others. She was annoyed, that Yumeko would of course cause trouble again. She later quickly checks and realizes that since Rei tricked them, they will lose votes if they continue playing or not. Erimi is glad later when Yumeko finally makes a move and they are able to beat Rei. ''Manga'' Soon after, Sumika leaves the school because of Hollywood projects and says goodbye to Erimi. Sumika seems to be one of the people closest to Erimi and she is also more respected by her; we are shown that she is the one who gave Erimi her dress and stuffed caterpillar (Ibara even says that Sumika always spoiled her). This time, Sumika gives Erimi her own votes. Erimi believes it's because she is the person she trusts the most but, apparently, Sumika only did it for fun and because she finds her cute. Erimi is then invited to join the Rock Paper Scissors Poker game during the tournament. She faces Yumeko again in the first round and is determined to beat her after cutting such a poor figure at her own game. Even though she starts playing with a lot of confidence, Erimi is quickly defeated by Yumeko. Crushed for losing her 23 votes, she accuses her of cheating and says she wanted to pick on her, but Yumeko calmly explains to her that it's not the case. After Ibara's game, she comes to him crying, seemingly worried if he got poisoned by Miyo. But he figures out, that Erimi and Miyo have been cheating together. Erimi is nervous and swears she would have teamed up with him too, if she hadn't asked her first. Since the game only used one deck, Erimi could arrange the cards specifically and tell Miyo about them. However, much to her surprise, Ibara isn't angry. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) Erimi is introduced with the other members of the Hundred Devouring Families. Soon she starts being harassed by Midari, who wants to be tortured after hearing about her family business, but Yumeko's arrival ruins her plan. She tries to save her face by proposing to gamble together and bet their toes and Yumeko starts considering her offer, but Erimi wants none of it. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX *Gambling Girls Again *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *The Logical Girl (non-speaking) *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Trivia * The name Erimi (恵利美) means "blessing", "benefit" and "beauty". Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families